elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Persofene
Persofene '''er navnet på en halvgud som hersket over menneskene under Første Æra sammen med halvguden Heidos. Persofene ble skapt av Elementvokterne, så ulikt titanene og gudene var Persofene skapt ut av ren energi. Hun kunne temme de forskjellige elementene, og var derfor en fryktet kvinne under hennes regjeringstid. Persofene ble – i likhet med Heidos – skapt av vokterne for å forhindre at menneskene ikke tok til motmæle mot dem. Mot slutten av Første Æra brøt imidlertid Vokterkrigen ut, og Persofene skapte – med evnene som var gitt til henne av vokterne – temmere. Persofene ble drept av Sabba under slaget om Dol Erimar. ''Biografi '' 'Skapelse ' ]] Skapt av Elementvokterne for å holde menneskene i sjakk – og sørge for at Abbas og Sabba ikke egget til opprør – Persofene ble skapt med hjelp av mørke, lys og ild. Mørket for å skape skjelettet og gi henne en karisma av alvorlighet – inkludert kunnskap; lyset for å få henne til å ligne et menneske; ilden til å gi henne en sjel og livet selv. Persofene ble bragt til Oververdenen gjennom et lynnedslag som delte et fjell i tre. Da fjellet raste sammen, var det stor tempel som sto igjen: Voktertempelet. På motsatt side av kontinentet slo et annet lyn ned i et fjell, og skapte dermed Forbundstempelet. Vokteren her ville bli Persofenes forbundsfelle: Heidos. Disse lynene kunne ikke unngå å legge merkes til – heller ikke skadene de påførte. Abbas og Sabba ble enige om å dra og undersøke fjellene – ett hver. Sabba ble overrasket over å se kvinnen der: Persofene hadde allerede begynt å skape seg et forsvarsverk ved hjelp av lyn og mørke, blandet med ild. Da Sabba nærmet seg, tok Persofene imot henne uten særlige høfligheter. Hun fortalte at hun hadde blitt sendt av Elementvokterne for å holde orden blant menneskene, og for å tøyle Abbas og Sabbas makt. 'Herskerinne ' Persofene hersket over Oververdenen sammen med Heidos fra år 68 i Første Æra frem til år 3612 i samme æra. I løpet av de 3544 årene hun hersket, var det ingen som satte seg opp mot henne. Hun innførte lover som skulle håndheves – og som ble straffet med døden om de ble brutt. I hennes år som herskerinne, bar hun tittelen Hennes Kongelige Høyhet Persofene, keiserinne av Oververdenen; herskerinne av Eden. Hennes forhold med Heisod var ikke lidenskapelig, men nært. De var blitt ektet under en seremoni som Persofene selv hadde skrevet. Én dag i løpet av regjeringstiden – nokså tidlig – ble Heidos og Persofene oppsøkt av halvgudene Hermes og Hløkk. Med sin hjelm og sandaler skulle Hermes dra mellom Over- og Underverdenen med beskjeder, og ta imot de døde; han kunne også opptre som spion ved å fly over skyene, bruke duene. En annen ting var at han var leddet mellom dem – Persofene og Heidos – og Vokterne. Da de to kongelige halvgudene spurte hva Hløkk skulle gjøre, svarte hun at hun skulle vandre over slagmarker og inn i hus for å samle sjelene i de døde kroppene. Hun ville bringe vasen sin til Krysningstreet og vanne det med sjelene hun hadde samlet; sjelene ville følge røttene til Underverdenen. 'Krig ' '''Død Trivia # Persofene er avledet av den greske gudinnen , dronning av underverdenen. Category:Første Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Halvguder Category:Kongelige